Assessing the well being of fetus is a very important clinical practice in pregnancy care. Currently, the most prevalent ways for doctors to assess fetal well-being are the analysis of fetal heart rate using a cardio-tocograph (CTG) and the assessment of maternal and fetal blood vessel flows using ultrasound Doppler. Ultrasound Doppler waveform analysis of specific blood flows of fetus and mother is part of established medical practice, and a standard recommendation in various clinical guidelines for the diagnosis and assessment of high-risk pregnancies (type-2 diabetes, hypertension or pre-eclampsia in mother and IUGR—intra-uterine growth restriction of fetus). One of the main aims of routine antenatal care is to identify the “at risk” fetus in order to clinically intervene, thereby reducing the incidence of perinatal morbidity and mortality. Some of the vessels useful in the assessment of fetal well-being are: the umbilical artery, the middle cerebral artery, the ductus venosus, and the (left and right) uterine arteries and umbilical veins.
Ultrasound scanners have become indispensible in the monitoring of pregnancies worldwide. They currently provide the best option to monitor the growth and development of the fetus. Duplex ultrasound scanners provide ultrasound pulsed wave Doppler in addition to the regular scan. Color and power Doppler are newer additions to the range of scanners that provide for vascular imaging. Color Doppler, in particular, is commonly provided, resulting in what is often called a “triplex” scanner.
Doppler exams typically require a great degree of skill to obtain a clinically useful measurement. For example, correct orientation of the probe with respect to the vessel is essential to ensure that the beam-flow angle is less than 60 degrees. Errors in measurements are amplified when angles of greater than 60 degrees are used in the determination of velocities. The standard workflow on a clinical ultrasound scanner allows a sonographer to determine the orientation of the probe with respect to the vessel using a standard B-mode and Color Flow display. The spectral Doppler measurements are then obtained thus ensuring that the measured velocities are correct.
The use of ultrasound in vascular applications to perform Doppler velocimetry requires availability of skilled personnel.